Reasoning Madness
by Insanity-5pak
Summary: A series of murders has the school gripped in fear. But is there some deeper meaning to all of this? R&R please.
1. A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

**Reasoning Madness**

**Chapter One**

**A Broken Heart**

The police were trying to clear the hallway, but teenagers are not easily stopped from seeing something bizarre or strange. And never in the history of Kadic had this happened. Cameras were going off, there were people crying, a few wailing. There was confusion everywhere. Finally the police managed to get the last kid, a blond-haired, glasses wearing boy, out of the hall and turned their attention to the scene in front of them. Something like this had never happened before.

* * *

Jeremy came into his room and shut the door. His friends were all there, waiting, and immediately started asking, "Well what happened? Hear anything new? What did you see?"

Jeremy said, "Quiet everyone! Ok, I found out that someone definitely died, and from what I heard, it was a murder, no doubt."

Aelita made a small gasp and said, "I can't believe this."

Jeremy nodded and said, "But this wasn't just a stabbing or shooting. There was a reason behind this killing."

Odd looked up and asked, "Why do you say that Jeremy?"

Jeremy said, "Well first off, it was how the girl, Claire I think her name was, died. She had a broken heart."

Yumi held up her hand and said, "Wait, you're telling me she died over a boyfriend or something?"

Jeremy shook his head and said, "No. Her heart actually broke. She was hit with something hard and heavy with such power that it caused her heart to burst open. There was blood pouring out of every hole in her body from the blow. It was all over the floor and even on the wall. But there's more. Drawn on the wall in blood was a heart that was split down the middle, but held together by an arrow. Like I said, there is more to this than just a random murder."

Urlich spoke up, "So what does the heart mean? And why attack Claire?"

Jeremy replied, "I think Odd should be able to answer that. Think about it, what is Claire known for around here Odd?"

Odd simply said, "Cheating. She hooks up with boys, mostly new students, transfers, and then dumps them in a humiliating way. It almost happened to me."

Jeremy nodded, "Exactly. She was a heart breaker. Now, in a sense of poetic justice, she has had her heart broken, permanently. Think about the drawing. A broken heart that was being held together by force. The killer is saying that he has "fixed" the broken heart. This murder was definitely planned, and probably by someone with a grudge against Claire. But there's bound to be dozens of people with a grudge against Claire, so I guess we haven't exactly narrowed down the suspects."

Yumi then said, "Listen Jeremy, I don't think we should start trying to figure this out. Let's leave it to the police to figure out who did this. They've probably already got fingerprints and everything, so it'll be over in no time."

Jeremy nodded and said, "Yeah, maybe you're right. I don't want us to have two enemies. Well I guess we'll just drop it then."

Someone then knocked on their door and Jim entered the room. He said, "Listen you kids, Mr. Delmas wants every student down in the auditorium right now, got it?"

They all nodded and said, "Right."

Jim left and Jeremy said, "First, let's see if Xana is behind this. It shouldn't take long."

Jeremy went to his computer and started up the scan program to search for an activated tower. The group sat there for a few minutes, waiting. Jeremy then noticed something odd.

"Hey, my gloves are gone. I had a pair of gloves sitting here, but now that I think about it, they've been gone all day. None of you took them right?"

Everyone shook their head and Aelita said, "Maybe you misplaced them."

Jeremy shrugged saying, "Maybe" and then turned back to the computer. The scan hadn't detected a single tower. Jeremy said, "I can't believe this. It isn't Xana."

Urlich said, "Looks like we have a real problem here, uh?"

They all nodded, and Yumi replied, "Listen guys, we need to go. We don't want to get in trouble."

They all agreed and got up and left the room.


	2. The Assembly

**Chapter 2**

**The Assembly**

The five friends walked down the hall to the assembly. There was a dark mood in the air as they went. There were people crying in nearly every hall. Some students were fidgety and nervous. And some simply hung their head in sadness and depression. Odd said, "Wow, fun times, huh?"

Urlich said, "What do you expect? You think they should be bounces off the walls or something?"

Odd replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, the day of a murder isn't really meant to be happy is it? But at least they're ok. We should all be glad no one else was hurt."

Aelita smiled at Odd and said, "You're absolutely right Odd. At least no one else was hurt. But it's just so scary, knowing that who did this is still out there, you know?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Jeremy wrapped an arm around Aelita saying, "Don't worry Aelita, you're perfectly safe with us. Nothing's going to happen, I promise."

The two smiled at one another, both glad to have the other for support. Yumi glanced at Urlich and smiled quickly before turning away when he looked at her. They finally arrived at the auditorium. As they went in the roar of a crowd hit them. Nearly all the students had already gathered there, and their murmurs were making quite a bit of noise. The friends took their seats near the back and soon the principal came up on stage. He held up his hands and the noise quickly stopped. He began to speak.

"Now as I'm sure you all know there was recently an attack here at the school. One of the students was attacked, and killed, by an as-of-nowunknown person. The police are investigating the scene and I assure you that they will soon catch the criminal. But until then we must take several precautions. First, no one is to go anywhere without a buddy from now on. You are to have a friend with you at all times. Second, no one is to leave the school-grounds without a member of the school staff. All students are to be in there rooms as soon as they eat dinner. No wondering the grounds after supper, understood? I promise that these precautions are only temporary, until the police say that the school is safe again. But for now they can not be sure if any other students are at risk. The police will be patrolling the school and if they ask for you assistance, please help them without any problems. Also no one is allowed into the marked off dorm, understood? Now then, any questions?"

Someone up front raised their hand and asked, "Do the police have any suspects?"

Mr. Delmas shook his head and said, "As of now, the police have no suspects for this crime. But I assure you, they will find out who is responsible for this. Any other questions, preferably about the changes in rules? No, good, then all students please proceed back to your rooms. The school day is over for today."

It was obvious that Mr. Delmas wanted to get the assemblyover withquickly. The noise once again picked up in the room as all the students got up to leave. The five friends got upand began to walk back towards their rooms, talking.

"What a day this has been, huh? First we all wake up to the screaming of another student. Then we get to learn that said student found a dead body. And we spend all day running around like chickens with our heads cut off trying to find out what happened. I'm beat." Odd said.

Aelita replied, "You think it's bad for you? I sleep just down the hall from where it happened. Do you know how hard it's going to be to sleep tonight? You're lucky Yumi, you get to go home and sleep in a safe, secure house."

Yumi smiled at Aelita saying, "Hey, I don't feel any better about this than you. Speaking of home, I probably better get there. I'm sure my parents have heard about the attack and are probably going crazy waiting for more news. I'll see you guys later."

With that Yumi left and walked out of sight. Odd said, "Well since there's nothing left to do, how about we just head off to our rooms. It's late, and I'm beat."

Jeremy replied, "Yeah, sounds good. What about you Aelita? If you want, I'll walk you to your room."

Aelita nodded and said, "Sure, I'm pretty tired. Night Odd, Urlich."

The two said their good nights and went into their rooms. Jeremy and Aelita started walking down the hall again. Aelita suddenly asked, "Jeremy, are you… scared?"

Jeremy looked at her, slightly surprised, and said, "Well… yeah, I am. I mean this is just so sudden, and we don't know where the guy is at and all. Yeah, I am scared. But don't you worry ok Aelita, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, ok? No matter what, if you're ever in trouble, I'll come running. Promise."

By now they had reached Aelita's room. Aelita smiled at Jeremy and said, "Thank you Jeremy." She gave her friend a quick hug and stepped into her room. Jeremy grinned to himself and turned and walked back to his room. Where had he put those gloves?


	3. The Morning After

**Chapter 3**

**The Morning After**

It was like every morning except for one thing; Odd wasn't there.

"Where is he Urlich?" Jeremy asked.

Urlich shrugged and said, "He was in the shower when I left, I don't know where he's at."

Jeremy said, "Huh, Urlich, you know you'll get in trouble for walking around without a buddy, right?"

Before Urlich could answer the cafeteria doors opened and someone came in. The group looked and at first didn't know who it was. But everyone gasped when they recognized him. It was Odd, but he looked terrible. His clothes and body were dripping wet, like he had gotten out of the shower without drying off. His hair hung limply down over his head. He seemed to just walk vacantly towards the table. Several other students pointed and snickered or gasped at his appearance. Odd reached the table, pulled up a chair, and sat down. He looked at his friends and smiled saying, "So, how's it going guys?"

Jeremy finally asked, "Uh… Odd, what's wrong with you today?"

Odd gave a very fake laugh and said, "Why nothing's wrong Jeremy, I'm just not exactly feeling myself today, you know?" His voice seemed to try and fail when he said, "not exactly feeling myself," and he tried to add another laugh at the end, but gave up the attempt. He threw his hair back, spraying some people behind him with water. They were not pleased. He then said, "I'm just a little off today. I had a bad night, dream or something. I'm just feeling… a little freaked, that's all. No big deal, I'll be over it soon. No worries."

Yumi stared at him for a moment and said, "Yeah, now try explaining why you're dripping with water. Odd even Sissi could tell there's something wrong with you."

Odd tried to give his usual, goofy smile to Yumi, but there was something wrong with it that gave it more of an eerie look than a funny one. He then said, "Ah you're worrying over nothing Yumi. What's a little water going to hurt? It'll keep me awake during class! Well then guys, I'm going to go ahead and head inside. I'll see you guys later."

Odd stood up and turned to leave. Jeremy noticed as he walked away that his smile vanished completely. Odd walked out of the building and went out of sight. Everyone exchanged glances before Aelita said, "Well, does anyone know what's wrong with Odd?"

No one answered and for a few minutes they all sat in silence. Then, as they got up to leave, someone began yelling, "There's a fire! Someone get help!"

There was a sound of clattering trays and utensils as everyone rushed out of the room to see what was going on. Across the campus the storage building was in a blaze. Huge pillars of smoke were rising up through the air. Quickly the four friends ran across the grounds to the building. Along the way, Odd ran to them and joined them from the school building. He asked, "What's going on?"

Urlich responded, "I don't know, the storage building just lit up!"

The group reached the building and joined the crowd that had already gathered around it. No firefighters had arrived yet. The school staff and police were keeping the students a good distance from the building. But even at that distance, everyone could here the noise coming from within the building. There was a voice screaming inside the building saying, "Let me out! Someone please get me out!"

Several men were trying to break open the doors, but it wouldn't give. The windows had been blocked too. The fire forced the men away from the building. The person inside continued screaming as the sound of sirens became apparent over the noise near the shed. But it was already too late. All at once the shed collapsed in on itself, and the screaming died out. Firemen rushed to the scene, only to discover that they were too late. Everyone could only watch as the remains of the storage shed, and someone's life, burned to the ground.


	4. Suspicion

**Chapter Four**

**Suspicion**

Jeremy walked down the hall towards the principal's office. Even though his friends were with him, he was still worried. Why did the principle want to see him? Did it have something to do with the fire? Or had they discovered Lyoko? He arrived at the office and knocked before opening the door. He looked in to find Mr. Delmas, Sissi, Nicolas, and Herve all in the office. He said, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Mr. Delmas nodded and said, "Yes. Please take a seat Jeremy." He pointed to a chair in front of his desk. Herve was sitting in one next to it. Jeremy sat down as his friends gathered in the back along with Sissi and Nicolas and waited to see what happened next.

Mr. Delmas asked, "Now then, where were you two when the fire took place this morning?"

Jeremy and Herve answered at the same time, "In the lunch room."

Mr. Delmas nodded and said, "And I'm guessing your friends can support this?"

Everyone behind them nodded, saying, "Yes sir."

Mr. Delmas then produced a small, charred box from under his desk. He sat the box on the desk and asked, "Herve, do you recognize this box?"

Herve stared hard at the box for a moment then answered, "Yes sir. It's a fire-proof safe I kept in my room."

Mr. Delmas nodded and continued, "We found this in the ashes of the storage building. And in it we found this."

Mr. Delmas opened the box and pulled out a small evidence bag. Inside the bag was a pen. Jeremy recognized it immediately. It was a pen he had gotten from his dad long ago. Mr. Delmas asked, "I suppose you recognize this pen, Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded saying, "Yes sir. It's mine."

Mr. Delmas nodded again. He said, "Well this was the only piece of evidence still left intact from the fire. The firemen believe that the building was coated in gasoline, and that a sort of timer was used to start the fire. That's why the fire began and ended so quickly. Now, I don't really believe that either of you two are murders. This "evidence" that we found was obviously planted there to place suspicion on you two. But the police are going to have to question both of you ok? Just answer them truthfully, and there will be no problems, understood?"

The two boys nodded and Mr. Delmas continued, "Good. Don't worry boys. Once the police question you, you can go about your day normally, no problems. Now then, please follow me. The rest of you, back to class."

* * *

Later, at dinner, the group was able to ask Jeremy about his questioning.

As Jeremy sat down, everyone began saying, "So what happened? How'd it go? What did they ask?"

Jeremy held up his hand saying, "Hold on guys! Ok, they just asked where I was and what I was doing during the last two attacks, if anyone had threatened me recently, stuff like that. That was all. But, I did find out who it was that died in the fire."

Yumi said, "Really?" and Urlich added, "Tell us."

Jeremy said, "Her name was Jeanne I believe. I didn't know very much about her, but I did find out something. She was a big cheater. Apparently she had a habit of "borrowing" other peoples work and copying it. It seems she did this to Herve several times, and he held quite a grudge against her for it. You know, now that I think about it, Odd's dated her before hasn't he?"

Urlich asked, "So what do you think Jeremy, you think it's Herve who's behind all of this?"

Jeremy said, "No, not really. Think about it, Herve was there in the cafeteria when the fire started, we all saw that. Also, I don't think he has the strength to crush a person's heart. So unless the two attacks are unrelated, which I seriously doubt, I don't think Herve is the one."

Odd spoke up saying, "You can never be sure Jeremy. Right now, we can't really write anyone off the suspect list."

Everyone then looked at Odd and Jeremy asked, "Say Odd, why don't you tell us what was wrong with you today? Really, why were you dripping wet this morning?"

Odd looked down at the ground and sighed. He waited a moment then said, "Well… truth is I've just been feeling sort of… down lately. The reason I came to school wet was… well I guess it was just because I really didn't care to dry off. I don't know, it's like all the energy been sucked out of me. I'm not happy, and I keep having these awful dreams. They're filled with blood… and death. I don't get what's going on, but it's just… killing me. I'm just really not myself lately, I guess."

Everyone paused a moment, taking in what he had said. Then Urlich finally asked, "Why haven't you said anything Odd? Why did you just pretend to be happy? We could have helped you. We're friends."

Odd sighed again and said, "Yeah, I know. I guess I just didn't want to talk about it. Sorry guys."

Aelita said, "That's ok Odd, but do you think that Xana might have something to do with your depression. I mean, he has been getting stronger, he might be causing this."

Jeremy looked at Aelita and said, "Yeah, you might be right. I should probably do a scan for an activated tower. Good idea Aelita."

Everyone smiled and agreed, thinking that surely they had found a solution to Odd's problem. But Odd quickly said, "And what if he isn't behind it? You did a scan just yesterday, remember? What if this is really my problem, and I have to fix it?"

Everyone's happiness collapsed and Jeremy said, "Well, I guess then we'll just have to help you through it. After all, that's what friends are for."

Odd said, "Ok" and got up to leave. He looked back at his friends and said, "Thanks you guys, and… I really am sorry."

Everyone watched as Odd walked out of the building, a cloud hanging over him. Jeremy couldn't help but think that whatever was wrong with Odd was a lot more than simple depression. Maybe something even worse than Xana.


	5. Midnight Run

**Chapter Five**

**Midnight Run**

Jeremy and Aelita were walking back to the dorms. For a few minutes they walked in silence, but then Jeremy said, "I just don't get it Aelita. I can't understand it at all."

Aelita looked at her friend in concern and asked, "What do you mean Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked back at her and said, "This murderer. I can't see why he would do these things. Killing someone because they cheated on their boyfriend, I've heard of, but beating them until they're heart split open? And burning a person alive, bound and covered in gasoline, for cheating on a few tests. How does a person like that live with themselves? When they get up in the morning, and know that they took another persons life, how do they keep on living? I just can't understand it Aelita. It makes no sense."

Aelita looked at Jeremy with concern and said, "I don't think such things are suppose to make sense Jeremy. I don't think that you or I could answer those questions. It's scary, knowing that someone can do something like that. Last night, I was so terrified, I thought I'd never fall asleep. But… there is one thing I've learned since I've come into this world Jeremy. It's not perfect, and at times it's even scary, but I have friends, and I have hope. And no matter what happens, as long as I never give up hope, or give up on my friends, I know that I can make it through whatever happens. So while I might not understand why this person is doing this, or if he'll come after me next, I'm not afraid."

By now they had reached Aelita's dorm. Jeremy smiled at her affectionately and said, "Thanks Aelita."

She gave him a small kiss on his cheek and fled into her dorm. Jeremy smiled and walked back to his own dorm. He sat on his bed, put his hands behind his head, and sighed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Several hours later Jeremy awoke from his slumber. Everything was deathly silent, but he had heard something just now, hadn't he? He listened closely and then he heard it again. Someone was moving around outside his dorm. He looked at his clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. Jeremy crept to the door and gently opened it. He peeked out through the crack into the black hallway. He didn't see anything at first, but then he noticed a shape moving in the darkness. He could very faintly see someone, dressed in black, moving slowly down the hall. Jeremy opened the door just a bit more, but the door squeaked rather loudly as he did so. The figure quickly turned to see Jeremy. In the split second that followed, Jeremy saw that the figure wore a black cloak, and covered his face with the hood and a mask that bore a design that Jeremy could not see in the darkness. The figure quickly fled down the hall, and Jeremy burst from his room to pursue him. Jeremy chased the figure up a flight of stairs, and then his cell phone, which was still in his pocket, rang. He answered it while running to find that Odd was on the other end. Odd asked, "Jeremy, are you ok? I just heard something outside."

Jeremy noticed that Odd's voice sounded strange, but he didn't think about it. He quickly said, "Odd, I'm chasing after the guy who's been attacking the school! Right now, he's heading for the roof. Get down on the ground and look for him!"

Odd quickly agreed and Jeremy followed his prey up another flight of stair. The person flung the door to the roof open, but as Jeremy closed in on him, the attacker wheeled around and threw a punch at Jeremy's head! In his shock, Jeremy nearly missed one of the steps, causing him to dodge the blow. Taking advantage of his attacker's folly, Jeremy pushed against the attacker's extended arm, pinning it to the wall. He grabbed the person's other arm near the wrist and held back away from him with all his strength. Jeremy could make out the pattern on the figure's mask now in the faint moonlight. It was an exact replica of Xana's eye! Jeremy gritted his teeth and said, "Why are you doing this! Why do you keep attacking innocent people?"

The cloaked figure looked at Jeremy and spoke with a voice that sounded oddly familiar, but muffled, cold, and sinister. He said, "Why Jeremy? Possibly because I'm crazy, or maybe because I'm just so sick of everything! I'm tired, Jeremy. Tired of seeing the hollow shell of the person I once was when I look in the mirror. Tired of seeing society drift into decay everyday. Tired of seeing these students, the future of this world, support and nurture apathy and decadence as virtues. I'm so sick of watching man fail, Jeremy. Watching us turn into twisted, perverted versions of what we are suppose to be, but have forgotten how to be. I'm showing people what is wrong with us, Jeremy. I'm trying to fix this world we have broken."

Jeremy shook his head and shouted, "That doesn't justify what you have done! How can you live with yourself, and believe what you have said, when you have killed people, ended another person's life? How can you live knowing that, despite what you're trying to teach people, you have committed sins worse than those of your victims! You are a hypocrite!"

Jeremy stared long and hard into the soulless eyes behind the mask. He didn't even care now why the person was wearing a mask that resembled Xana, he just wanted answers. Finally the mask answered back, "Maybe I am a hypocrite Jeremy. But then again, who said I had to live with my sins anyway?"

Before Jeremy could respond he heard the sound of metal moving against metal, and suddenly felt something sharp cut into his fingers holding the person's hand at bay. A blade had shot out from under the sleeve of the person's shirt and cut into Jeremy's fingers. Jeremy recoiled his hand just in time to save himself from losing his fingers. Using Jeremy's hesitation, the attacker freed himself and knocked Jeremy back down the stairs. Jeremy heard the attacker run across the rooftop, and then silence. Jeremy staggered to his feet and walked out onto the roof, but he knew he was already too late. The attacker was gone. Jeremy looked over the edge of the roof, but saw no sign of the figure. He guessed that the attacker had used a near-by tree to slow his decent to the ground, and then ran off into the night. Jeremy took out his cell phone and called Odd. He told Odd that the person had gotten away, and that he was going back to his room. He asked Odd not to wake Urlich, and said that they would worry about this in the morning. Jeremy ended the call and walked back to stairway. As he entered the school building, he looked back once more, half expecting to see the attacker standing on the ledge of the building. He saw nothing but the moon and some clouds.


	6. Skin Deep

**Chapter 6**

**Skin Deep**

Jeremy woke up the next morning and flexed his wounded hand. He had done a good job bandaging it up, and it already felt much better. He quickly got dressed and rushed to the cafeteria to find his friend. When he arrived he saw Aelita, Urlich, and Yumi all sitting at the usual table, but Odd was no where in sight. Jeremy went through the food line and grabbed himself some breakfast before taking a seat with his companions. When he sat down he asked, "Where's Odd?"

Urlich said, "I'm not sure. He might not be coming. He says he's feeling bad today. Whatever's bothering him must be getting worse. Oh yeah, Jeremy, did you do a scan for Xana activity?"

Jeremy slapped himself in the forehead. He had completely forgotten to do the scan.

"No. I forgot," he admitted. "But I have a good reason. Listen…" Jeremy then explained to everyone about his little late night chase, and about his encounter with the masked man.

"The odd thing was, his voice sounded kind of familiar, and he was a little shorter than I had imagined him too." Jeremy said, concluding his tale.

Aelita asked, "So, you have no idea who it was?"

Jeremy shook his head and said, "None."

Yumi swallowed her meal and said, "Well, at least you're safe, that's good. It's too bad Odd couldn't find the guy. You think he might be looking for any clues about this guy?"

Urlich shrugged, saying, "Beats me."

* * *

Odd didn't show up during breakfast, nor did he come to class. He was missing completely. As Jeremy sat in class wondering where Odd was, the principles voice suddenly boomed over the P.A. system.

"All teachers, quickly lock all doors and windows! The school is now in lock down! Lock all your doors and windows!"

The students began to make quite a lot of noise following the announcement. Mrs. Hertz tried to calm them down as she locked the door and shut all the windows, but it was too no avail. People were asking what was happening, or if someone else had been attacked. Mrs. Hertz finally quieted the class down, and they waited for another announcement. No one seemed really scared, probably because it was a bright, beautiful day out. Finally another announcement came, taking the school out of lock down. The rest of the school day went by normally, with no news as to why the lock down occurred. Jeremy became more and more worried as the day went on with no sign of Odd. He began to think that maybe Odd had been attacked during the lock down.

Finally school let out and Jeremy, Urlich, Yumi, and Aelita quickly rushed to the dorms to try and find Odd. Instead of finding Odd, they found yet another marked off dorm, but this one was much more familiar to them. The dorm belonged to Sissi.

* * *

It had taken them all afternoon, but the group finally found out what had happened. Sissi had been killed. She had gone to the rest room during one of the classes and the attacker ambushed her. He attacked her in the hall, but before he could try and hurt her, someone spotted him from a different room and called for help. The attacker then knocked Sissi out and dashed off with her. The school then entered lock down and a search was begun to find the attacker. Unfortunately, the attacker was never found, only Sissi. Someone checked her dorm and found lying on the floor, dead. Her hands had been off, and the flesh on her chest and face had long cut marks running all over her. She had been sliced up, then had her wrists cut completely off. The attacker had left a more personalized message this time too. He had taken Sissi's lipstick and wrote a message on her mirror. It said,

"I am not asking you stop me, you do not have to. Just know and take comfort in the fact that I do seek my own death. By now, I am sure that you know why these people had to die, but tell me, do you know why I had to kill them?"

There were no fingerprints and no clues as to who had killed her. But there was one more thing left at the crime. A large pile of pictures, all of them of Sissi. They all had her face circled, and if anyone else was in the pictures, their face was scribbled out.

Jeremy, Yumi, Urlich, and Aelita were sitting at their favorite bench in the school, all thinking over the recent event. True, they weren't exactly friends with Sissi, but this attack had affected them a lot more than the last ones. Jeremy sighed and said, "You see what he meant right? By the pictures?"

Everyone looked at him, saying nothing, so Jeremy continued. "He was showing why he attacked her. All the pictures had Sissi as the center of attention. He was calling her a snob, prideful, stuck up. So he destroyed her beauty, and then he cut off her hands. She couldn't even get help as she bled to death. This guy, he's a real sicko."

Everyone nodded in agreement, no one really sure what to say. Everyone felt a pang of guilt for Sissi's death. After all none of them had ever really been nice to her, or at least, so she could remember. And now she was dead. But what made all of this worse was the fact that there was still no sign of Odd. Everyone was worried that he might have been hurt and needed help somewhere, or worse. But when they had tried to go look for him, the school staff had seen them, and now Jim was keeping a very close eye on them. If he had been paranoid before, he must be going crazy now.

Aelita said, "We should go eat, no since in missing supper for nothing, right? And besides, we just might find Odd. He'd risk getting killed for food after all."

Everyone laughed, but there was no sign of Odd at the cafeteria. The group then split and headed for their dorms, except Yumi, who went home. Jeremy and Aelita talked for a while in his room, causing Jeremy to once again forget to scan for any activated towers. Urlich, however, had a surprise waiting in his room. As he opened the door he nearly fainted from the sight of seeing Odd lying on the bed. Odd didn't even acknowledge his friend as he entered. He was lying in his bed, covered up, and shaking like a leaf, with his back to Urlich.

Urlich nearly shouted, "Odd! Where have you been all day, you had us all worried sick? Odd?"

Urlich noticed that Odd was acting very strange. He wasn't responding to Urlich at all, and his shaking made him look either freezing cold, or insane. Urlich knelt down next to his friend and said, "Odd? Hey, Odd, what's wrong with you?"

Odd simply shook his head saying, "Nothing. Not right now… can't think."

Urlich became really concerned now. He asked, "Odd, are you hurt? Did that guy attack you, or something? What happened Odd?"

Odd shook his head again and said in his shaky voice, "Please… not now… please."

Urlich looked at his friend worriedly, but said, "Ok," and stood up and went back to his bed. He gave his hysterical friend one more worried look before taking out his CD player and lying in bed.


	7. Closer to Home

**Chapter 7**

**Closer to Home**

Urlich woke up to screaming so loud that it drowned out his music. He sat up in bed and looked over to Odd. Odd was thrashing around in bed, throwing the covers and pillows everywhere. The mattress was threatening to slide off the bed frame, and Odd was letting out screams and yells during all of this. Urlich rushed over and grabbed his friend, pinning him to the bed. He could hear people moving through the halls and banging on the door, wondering what was happening. Urlich started shouting to Odd, "Odd! Odd, wake up! Odd it's a dream, wake up!" Urlich shook his friend until finally Odd's eyes shoot open and he stopped moving. He was breathing rapidly and looked around nervously. He looked up at Urlich and said in a shaky voice, "Urlich? Where… what happened?"

Urlich sighed and smiled at his friend and said, "Don't worry buddy, it was a dream. It was just a dream."

Urlich went to the door and told everyone to go back to their rooms, and shut and locked the door again. He then sat down next to the still shaken Odd and asked, "So, uh… what was that about?"

Odd wiped the sweat off his face and looked at his friend, saying, "I had a nightmare. I don't get it Urlich. Before all these killings started, I started having these nightmares. They weren't premonitions or anything, heck I didn't know anyone in them. They were just always about blood and death. But this last one. I was… I was walking through the dorms, and every room I looked into, I saw the person inside, dead. I started running down the hall, trying to find someone alive. Then, I came to our room, and it was empty. I ran to Jeremy's room, and it was empty. Then I was in the factory, and you were all there, on the ground dead. But… he was there. That figure, in the cloak… he was there. Staring at me, looking me over. He had a knife in his hand. It was covered in so much blood that I couldn't see even the handle. He… lifted up his mask, and I saw… I saw myself staring at me. I was smiling, at myself, from behind that mask. I had killed all of you, and I had enjoyed it. Then the guy lowered the mask, and stabbed me with the knife. And before I woke up, he was about to start skinning off my face. He… was going to take my face, who I was. I was kicking, trying to get him off, but it wasn't working. Then you woke me up, right before he could start. And that was it."

Urlich stared at the ground for a moment. He looked deep in thought. Finally he looked at Odd and said, "Odd, you aren't a murderer. You're my friend. We've been friends for a long time, and I trust you Odd. You aren't a killer, you're a lovable, funny guy who just wants to make people happy. I know you, Jeremy knows you, Aelita, Yumi, we all know who you are. We know that you would never do this. So forget that dream, because it was just a dream. Nothing more, ok buddy? You're Odd, not Xana."

Odd smiled at Urlich and said, "Thanks pal. But, I am sorry. Really I am."

Urlich smiled back and patted his friend on the shoulder. He stood up and said, "Forget it. Now get some sleep you clown, before you wake up the whole school again."

Urlich flopped back down into his bed, but he thought he heard the slightest of whispers from Odd: "I am sorry."

* * *

School had officially been cancelled the next day. The school staff was so busy running back and forth, doing who knows what, that they hardly bothered to enforce any of the new rules. Even Jim was exhausted as he was practically the only staff member assigned to watch the students. This kept him running all over the place trying to keep the students in line, or mainly telling them how important it is to have a buddy at all times. No one really seemed to care. A lot of people looked like zombies, walking around with no expression on there face. There were a few who looked around nervously, expecting the attacker to show up and take them next. The police had barely narrowed down the search at all. They strongly believed that the attacker was a student from the school, but they had no finger prints, or evidence of any kind to go on. However, many suspicious glances were being thrown at Jeremy. After all, he had been called in about the second attack, and when he _claimed _to have chased the attacker through the school, and not one other student had seen it. Not to mention how he had known the reason behind all the attacks. Many students were avoiding Jeremy, as if he were some sort of contagious disease. But his friends still stuck up for him. Odd was becoming worse. He no longer talked to anyone. He had simply come down for breakfast then went up to his room.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Urlich said.

Urlich left for his room, leaving the others at their usual bench. Jeremy said, "I'm beginning to worry about Odd. I mean, with the attacks, and his sudden depression, even he might find all of this… too much. You know?"

Yumi looked at Jeremy with slight shock and said, "Wait, you don't actually think he'd kill himself do you?"

Jeremy shrugged and said, "No, not normally, but this isn't normal. You've seen him. He's never looked this bad before. I just think we have to keep an eye on him."

Aelita then said, "Oh, speaking of eye, what did the scan pick up?"

Jeremy threw his head back and sighed. He said, "Well, let's find out before I forget again." He then opened his lab top and began to start the scan program. However just as he was about to start the scan, his cell phone rang. He looked to see that it was Urlich. He answered saying, "Hello Urlich…" but the call was suddenly disconnected. He looked at his phone in surprise and said, "Well that's weird. Hey guys maybe we should go check on Urlich and Odd."

The three walked up into the dorms, but when they came to Odd and Urlich's room, they found something horrible. They found Urlich, unconscious and bleeding on the floor. Both his legs, from the knees down, were missing. For a moment no one moved or said anything, then Yumi fell to the floor on her knees and whispered, "No…." Jeremy quickly ran for help.

The school nurse managed to keep Urlich's bleeding under control until an ambulance arrived. He wasn't in critical condition as his blood loss had been limited thanks to the quick medical attention he had received. Yumi talked her way onto the ambulance with Urlich. She said there was no way she could leave him now. Jeremy was puzzling over why the killer had attacked Urlich, and in such a strange manner. The attacker hadn't killed Urlich. Nor did he didn't leave behind a reason for his attack or anything. It was as if he had just attacked Urlich at random and on impulse. And where was Odd? As Jeremy thought about this, he realized that Aelita was gone too. She had disappeared in the crowd. Then his cell phone rang. The number was unknown. Jeremy answered it, but the voice that answered back chilled him to the bone. It was the same voice that had spoken to him from behind the mask that night on the roof.

"Hello Jeremy. Look around Jeremy, and notice that a certain pink flower is missing from view."

Jeremy felt his blood boil with rage. He hissed into the phone, "Where is she? What have you done to Aelita?"

The voice sighed and said, "It's so sad, Jeremy. I did not want to attack Urlich, but I had no choice. He will get better. But Jeremy, I realize now, that my plan has failed, and I will have to execute my back up plan. An innocent person must die now, Jeremy. So, I am afraid that sweet, sweet Aelita must die."

Jeremy's heart skipped a beat when he heard this. His rage was replaced with fear and despair. He said, "No! No don't touch her! Why… why kill her, she's done nothing!"

"That's just the thing, Jeremy, she has committed no crime, nothing. She is pure, honest, kind, a person that many in this world could learn from. She is good, Jeremy, beautiful, and so sweet. That is why it is she who must die, Jeremy. My plan has failed. And now, Jeremy, I have been discovered by a person who was not supposed to die, but I attacked him anyway. Now all the other victims, the ones who deserved to die, mean nothing. The reasons behind there murders mean nothing. And so now I must finish my decent into madness Jeremy. I will kill the most innocent person I have found. I will deprive the world of what it needs the most. I am tired Jeremy, my own life will end soon. I will take her away from this world, and then I shall watch her depart to a better place. As for me, there is no better place for me. An angel will soon get its wings Jeremy, and the devil shall soon have another captive. All because I did not prepare for this situation better."

Jeremy began to cry into the phone, "No, please! Please don't hurt her, she means everything to me! Please let her go!"

After a brief silence the voice said, "Very well then Jeremy. I shall allow you five minutes to come and rescue her. She is at the factory, the place where _he _lives. Oh yes Jeremy, I know. Does that not frighten you? Five minutes Jeremy. Five minutes."


	8. The Final Act

**Chapter Eight**

**The Final Act**

Jeremy had never run so fast in his life. His legs were on fire, and his feet were nearly numb. But even if his legs fell off, he would continue to move towards his goal. There, at the factory, he would find her. He wasn't going to let her die too. Finally Jeremy skidded to a halt. He had arrived. And there, in front of him, with the bright sun shining on him, was the man. The figure dressed all in black. Besides him was Aelita, tied up to one of the support beams. The man's mask shone with a deadly glow there in the sun. His cloak flapped in the small breeze. Jeremy could see a knife in one of the man's hands. Jeremy stared hard into the mask and said, "Ok, let her go."

The figure tossed Jeremy the knife in his hand and said, "No. You can cut her free."

Jeremy caught the knife and looked suspiciously at the man. He then asked, "That design on your mask, why do you wear it?"

The man ran a hand across his mask and said, "To signify the madness and logic that I followed to get here. Just like _him_, your enemy."

"How do you know about Xana?" Jeremy asked.

"That is my secret. Now, it ends here Jeremy. This is the final act of this flawed performance. My plan failed, and I did not prepare for this. It is time to end my legacy Jeremy. Kill me."

The attacker took his gloves, which looked very familiar to Jeremy, and threw them to the floor. He held out his arms and said again, "Kill me."

Jeremy still could not place that voice, but he had heard it before. He said, "First take off your mask."

The man said, "Only once I am dead. That is the plan Jeremy, do not mess this one up too. Kill me."

Jeremy shook his head and said, "No, not until you show me who you are!"

"Then the girl dies!" The man shouted as a blade shot out from one of his sleeves. He prepared to slice the terrified Aelita in half, but Jeremy rushed forward. But in a split second, everything changed. Just as he pushed the knife towards the man, the figure moved. Jeremy rushed forward uncontrollably and the knife rushed forward dangerously. There was only one place it could go. Aelita screamed out in pain as the steel blade cut into her chest. She looked down at the wound before turning her eyes toward Jeremy. Not one of them could utter a word to the other. They both could only see the pain and terror in the other's eyes. Jeremy wanted to say something, but his mouth refused to work. Aelita opened her mouth but only managed a small whisper, "Jeremy…"

Her lifeless body fell to the ground. Jeremy stood there, shaking uncontrollably. Tears spilled out of his eyes, and he fell to his knees, embracing her body. He cried into her soft clothing, clutching her to him as if attempting to bring her back to him. It felt like an eternity, lying there, crying. Then Jeremy heard the voice, the horribly familiar, cold, lifeless voice behind him. "I told you Jeremy. You disrupted my plan, and so the girl died."

Jeremy turned on the figure and took the knife in his hand. Rage and wrath filled his eyes, and he rushed the figure. He plunged the knife into the body as deep as possible. He ripped the blade out and tore away the cloak. He grabbed the mask, and found a scarf under it. He ripped the two away along with the rest of the cloak all at once, the knife held high, ready to taste the murderer's blood once more. But then everything stopped. The mask and other articles of clothing fell to the ground, the knife clattered onto the cement. Jeremy's face went empty of emotion as he looked into the face of the murderer, of the man responsible for this. But it was not a scarred, evil, horrid face that looked back at him. It was a blonde-haired, goofy eyed, friendly face that he saw. It was Odd.

Odd lay there under Jeremy, blood trickling out of his mouth. He smiled weakly up at Jeremy and coughed. He said, "Do you get it now, Jeremy? Do you understand?"

Everything hit Jeremy in an instant. All the clues, all the signs, everything all at once. His missing gloves, Odd's depression, the mask, Odd's knowledge of the victims, Urlich's attack, why Odd had been drenched in water the day of the fire, it was all there. Why hadn't he seen it? Why hadn't he known? Jeremy looked into his friend's eyes, pleading, begging for an answer, and he asked, "Why… why Odd?"

Odd coughed and said, "Jeremy, there is no reason. There never was a reason behind it all. It was all… a lie. I am no martyr. I am a killer. It was an act, Jeremy. I only tried to give my crimes purpose by killing those who deserved to die. But I, the murderer, I did not care why they died. When I attacked Urlich, the act ended. Urlich didn't deserve to be attacked, but I didn't care. I can't explain why I wanted it, but I just wanted to kill, that's all. But tell me… Jeremy… if I could explain why… if I had a reason… would it make a difference? This world is evil Jeremy, and I am the proof… I am sorry… my friend… but this is… what I…. wanted… I just wish… I knew why…."

Odd fell limb and ceased to breath. Jeremy sat there over his dead friend, his mind filled with so many questions. But he understood now. There was no reason. Odd did not have a reason for committing wanting to die, or wanting to kill. There was no reason why, it was simply a want. Jeremy stood up, still in shock, his eyes filled with so many tears, and turned to leave. Suddenly the sound of rifles cocking filled the room. There in front of Jeremy was a huge squad of police officers, all of them aiming rifles at him. One of them said to him, "Son, put both hands in the air!"

And so Jeremy saw the complete act. Odd had this all planned out, every move, since the first murder. This was one of a hundred plans the boy must have thought up for this one event. All of this was just so Odd could die. It had all been so that he could die, and leave behind a message to the world, showing its evil. Only in this plan Jeremy would be the murderer. Not Odd. Odd had won.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The sound of a wheel chair squeaked through the building. A young girl pushed a boy in a wheelchair down a long hall. Finally they came to a door that was opened for them. Inside the room sat a boy in glasses, dressed all in white. He sat on a bed and stared out the window of the room. He looked up when the two people entered his room, and immediately asked, "Did you do it? Is he gone?"

The boy in the wheelchair looked at the girl behind him before turning to the boy and said, "Yeah, he's gone."

The boy in glasses nodded and replied, "That's good. That'll make her happy. Thank you, you two. Thank you."

The two nodded and left. They could not stay long. The two left the building and proceeded down the sidewalk. The girl asked the boy, "Do you think… we should have told him, that Xana had nothing to do with it?"

The boy shook his head, "No, he has enough on his shoulders now. This world has burdened him enough. Let's not add burdens from another world on him."

The girl nodded and the two continued walking towards an awaiting car. The girl looked back at the large building. Her eyes were filled with a deep, terrible sadness. Tears began to form on the edge of her eyes, but she quickly turned away and entered the awaiting car. The question still burned in her mind, but she knew now that it would never be answered. There was no answer. "Why?"


End file.
